19 Sai
by karin150301
Summary: Ella era esa pequeña tentación de 19 años, no sabia que vendria ¿esto tendría futuro? qué más daba, disfrutaría de sus 19 años.


**19 Sai**

Toshiro soltó un suspiro llevándose el brazo hasta cubrir sus ojos, su respiración continuaba pesada, su corazón seguía acelerado, de verdad esto no era algo que esperaba para su noche, ni siquiera por ser su cumpleaños.

 _La mañana de su cumpleaños fue como lo había sido desde que tenía uso de razón, Matsumoto había organizado la fiesta del año, su cumpleaños número diecinueve había sido, hasta ahora, el más pomposo aún más que el anterior. Mientras la voluptuosa mujer caminaba de un lado a otro con decoración y haciendo llamadas a los amigos más cercanos el se limito a estar en su habitación, no es que fuera aguafiestas, pero era obvio que las fiestas nunca fueron de su agrado, menos aún cuando es su tía quien los organiza._

 _-Mo… no seas tan amargado Shiro-chan -Momo le pidió entrando a su habitación._

 _-Estoy bien sin la fiesta -murmuró sin apartar la vista del libro._

 _-Vamos, solo baja un momento -rogó con aquellos ojos de cachorro que siempre le funcionaban._

 _-No -a excepción de él._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No…_

 _Soltando un suspiro la chica salió de la habitación. -Bien, aunque Matsumoto no aceptará un no por respuesta -y esa fue su última advertencia antes de salir de la habitación._

 _Las palabras en aquel libro siguieron fluyendo para él, sabía que tarde o temprano Matsumoto vendría por él, aunque claro no es como si se dejara convencer por la exuberante mujer. Un par de capítulos lo entretuvieron por los siguientes veinte minutos, y aun cuando la música comenzó a volverse estridente los audífonos pudieron ayudarle._

 _Dos horas más tarde, el reloj marcaba las siete con cincuenta minutos, las luces de su habitación se encontraban apagadas, la música en su celular a un volumen lo suficiente alto como para extinguir el sonido de la música que hacía vibrar las ventanas._

 _Su mente se encontraba perdida en ese nuevo álbum que le había enviado Yukio, era bueno aun para ser una recomendación del rubio, las letras le gustaban y le hacían sentir relajado incluso cuando abajo la fiesta del año estaba en su clímax, cerrando los ojos se dejó envolver por la tonada._

 _Cuando la luz se filtró en su habitación no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, Matsumoto había venido para llevarlo con ella, pero no, este año se mantendría firme con su deseo de mantenerse en su habitación. Se quitó un audífono solo para escuchar las palabras de la pelinaranja, más lo que obtuvo fue la voz de alguien que no esperaba en absoluto._

 _-¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? -sus ojos viajaron a la dueña de dicha voz por instinto. Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Karin, con esa sonrisa ladina tan suya, jeans ajustados y una playera suelta que acompañadas con la luz exterior le hacen ver hermosa._

 _Matsumoto sí que se había esforzado este año en hacerlo bajar._

 _-Odio la fiestas -fue su simple comentario volviendo su vista a su celular para apagar su celular._

 _-¿No irás por los regalos? -continuó ella sin moverse de su posición y bebiendo un poco del vaso plástico que hasta ahora notaba que llevaba._

 _-No soy un niño para preocuparme por eso -comento cambiando de canción._

 _Ella no contesto, se limito a cerrar la puerta tras de sí . Toshiro conocía desde hace mucho a la morena, ella nunca aceptaba una negativa, y si ella quería hacerlo bajar lo conseguiría o al menos haría un intento monumental, estaba preparado para eso, para un intercambio de palabras, tal vez un poco de forcejeo o incluso para sus ojitos suplicantes. Aunque claro que no estaba preparado para recibir un beso por parte de la chica._

 _El contacto terminó tan fugazmente empezó, una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en su mejilla mientras una sonrisa tiraba de los rosados labios femeninos -Claro que ya no eres un niño To-shi-ro._

 _Ella debió tener alguna especie de veneno en los labios, o esa era su única explicación para que sus sentidos dejarán de registrar su entorno y su cuerpo pareciera disolverse. Otra explicación lógica podrían ser los sentimientos que llevaba reprimiendo por años, aunque eso no era algo que le importara en este momento menos aun cuando la chica se posiciono sobre él y continuó con ese intercambio de besos._

 _Siempre había odiado su cumpleaños, fiestas ostentosas, regalos que no eran de su agrado, y muchas cosas que odiaba mencionar ahora, pero este cumpleaños acababa de tener un giro inesperado que le estaba gustando._

 _Un giro que hizo que Karin ahora estuviera moliendo sus caderas contra las suyas, correspondiendo los besos voraces que le daba, y envolviendo su cuello con sus delgados brazos. -¿Porque me besas? -Tal vez esa debió hacer esa pregunta desde un inicio._

 _-¿No te gusta? -Más preguntas no se hicieron._

 _Su camiseta fue lo primero en salir, las manos pequeñas y suaves comenzaron quitando los botones acariciando cada porción de piel a disposición mientras sus manos se limitaban a acariciar la pequeña porción de su cintura, sentir la piel suave. Lo siguiente fue la playera de la chica, los besos dejaron la deliciosa boca de la chica para recorrer el blanquecino cuello marcando con pequeños mordiscos en su recorrido al sur._

 _-To… shiro… -se odiaba a sí mismo, lo hacía de verdad, y todo por culpa de esta chica._

 _Le enferma la forma en que esas chica podía mantener esa imagen inocente de una niña mientras lo seducía, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos nublados con un sentimiento que no creía ella conociera antes, le enfermaba la belleza de esta linda niña._

 _Con un simple movimiento y aquel sostén de encaje rojo cayó dejando sus lindos encantos -Me gusta -susurro antes de atraer a la chica y devorar su apetecible boca._

 _Era este momento donde no le importaba donde terminaran las cosas, ¿esto siquiera tenía futuro? ¿Que harían cuando la calentura del momento se esfumara? ¿Ella estaría arrepentida? Estos sentimientos le estaban haciendo sentirse indeciso, sueños indecisos._

 _-Karin… -sus manos viajaron hasta los pequeños hombros de la chica dispuesto a parar, aunque aquello no evitó que la pequeña mano avanzara desde su abdomen hasta su entrepierna. -Esto no está bien. -logro gesticular aun con el gemido ahogado._

 _-Pero… -y ahí estaba de nuevo, esas tentadoras palabras que le sabían a mentira -Yo te quiero -dulces mentiras de 19 años._

 _No estaba bien creer en las palabras de una chiquilla de 17 años, no, eso estaba mal, pero los sentimientos ya no podían seguir siendo ignorados, el cuerpo de la chica fue acorralado contra la cama, los besos se volvieron más exigentes, las caricias más intensas, eso estaba mal, y se odiaría la mañana siguiente pero ahora no tenía mente para degustar de esa niña._

 _-¡Toshiro! -los gemidos se intensificaron cuando el llego a ese punto sensible entre las piernas de la morena._

 _Estaba seguro que de no ser por la música de la planta baja cualquiera la habría escuchado, la imagen frente a él era tan hermosa, la azabache con las mejillas rojas, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios más apetecibles que jamas había visto. -Me encantas, y mucho._

 _El beso que siguió a estas palabras fue uno muy diferente a los anteriores, casto, lento, y con sentimientos que él esperaba fueran correspondidos._

-Toshiro… -esa voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, Karin le sonreía de esa forma que tanto le gustaba, esa misma que le había dado cuando se conocieron hace siete años, esa misma que le daba todas las mañana cuando la veía de camino al colegio. -¿Quieres bajar? -pregunto.

Ella era esa pequeña tentación de 19 años, no sabia que vendría ¿esto tendría futuro? qué más daba, disfrutaría de sus 19 años.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Lo sé, es una historia es muy pobre, pero la verdad estuve pasando por una mala temporada y… no quiero aburrirlos, pero espero les guste, intentare publicar mas cosas, esperenlas.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de tite Kubo, historia mía, sin mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
